


You Belong to Me

by bottombitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Body Worship, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Beerus uses Vegeta's wife in front of him, and then again in front of an entire crowd. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Beerus/Bulma Briefs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You Belong to Me

Given the history of parties at Capsule Corp, Vegeta wasn't exactly looking forward to the next one that Bulma was planning to throw, but he would, ultimately, do almost anything for her, and if such a party would make her happy, then he'd put up with the festivities. Even more disappointing for him was the fact that Beerus and Whis decided to show up early, with the angel remarking that he 'didn't want to miss out on any of the food,' while Beerus simply gave Vegeta a knowing smirk, one that the Prince couldn't stand, especially not now that the two were so close in power, at least as far as Vegeta was concerned.

"Ah, Prince. I'm surprised you're not off getting prepared... it must take so much out of you to act like a reasonable host," Beerus muttered, his tone making it clear just how much fun he was having.

"Watch it... I'm not as weak as I was before," Vegeta muttered, clenching his fists. From the side, Bulma looked on, simultaneously frustrated at her husband for being so easily goaded and interested to see where this conversation went. Beerus glanced at Vegeta a moment more, then floated away from the building some more.

"If you insist on sparring with me, I won't turn you down, but I wouldn't want your wife's wonderful hospitality to be ruined by your pride," Beerus replied, the words prompting Vegeta to let out a small noise of frustration, but not before moving to join Beerus.

"Cocky bastard..." Vegeta grumbled as Beerus raised his arms to prepare for a fight. That much, at the very least, might have pleased Vegeta if not for the fact that when the Prince flew over towards Beerus a moment later aiming to punch him, the God of Destruction teleported behind him and jabbed the back of Vegeta's neck so hard that he almost immediately fell forward onto his knees.

"Our first tussle ended in a similar way, did it not?" Beerus asked.

"You're a fool if you think this is over," Vegeta replied, then threw himself towards Beerus a second time, and although he actually managed to land a punch against the God this time, Beerus soon had him on his knees once more, having pushed his knee so hard against Vegeta's exposed stomach that the Prince thought he might vomit up blood. When he collapsed, Beerus smirked to himself and walked back towards the party grounds.

"Whis! You had better share some of that," Beerus grumbled, as Vegeta pulled himself to his feet and headed off towards the shower to clean himself up some before the party, not even sparing a glance at Bulma—he already knew that she would be disappointed with him for taking things so far. Most of the time, the shower was a place that Vegeta could be alone with his thoughts. It helped after training to be able to reflect on whatever changes he had made to his body or his routine, but he would have no such luck that day.

Not long after he stepped into the shower, he heard the sound of footsteps padding behind him. He expected to hear the sound of another shower running not long after, but no such sound came, so Vegeta looked back over his shoulder, only to see the familiar, cocky gaze of Beerus looking back at him. To make matters worse, Vegeta's darling Bulma stood beside the God, her face a deep red with embarrassment because she knew what was coming, though Vegeta hadn't quite put it together yet.

"These showers you humans use must be useful, but I don't see why I'd use one when I have something much better right here," Beerus mused, before giving Bulma a pat on the backside that told her what she needed to do next. Bulma did her best to not look at Vegeta, who had abandoned washing himself for the moment in favour of watching his wife and the creature that had just bested him in part-surprise, part-disappointment.

"Well? You're not waiting for me to tell you what to do, are you?" Beerus asked Bulma, glancing down at her. "Because I'd much rather just destroy the planet, save myself the hassle of having to spell out the obvious." Despite himself, Vegeta prepared to protect Bulma if it seemed like she needed protecting, yet it became clear a moment later when she sank down to her knees and pressed her first kiss against the outside of Beerus' thigh that she would need no such protection.

"I'm not watching this," Vegeta grunted, reaching up to turn the shower off, but before he could, Beerus replied.

"Wrong. You're going to stand there and watch the entire time, and I'm sure that I don't need to tell you what will happen if you try to leave." As they spoke, Bulma continued doing her job, licking up and along Beerus' side before lifting one of his arms to lap at the inside of his armpit. Utterly disgusting. Vegeta could hardly believe that his wife was being subjected to such a thing, and yet there was a certain heroism in her actions—no doubt, if she didn't service the God in such a way, he would have even less patience for the human race than he already did.

It was hard to see the moment as anything other than a negative, but Vegeta did his best to stand there without complaint, watching Bulma drag her tongue up and down the God's body. He thought that he might be able to get away with looking away, at least, but he didn't want to risk rattling Beerus further, not when his wife was in such a vulnerable position. For her part, Bulma seemed transfixed in what she had been told to do, sinking down to her knees to lick her way along the God's body until Beerus finally slipped a hand down against the back of her head and pulled her around to present her with his ass instead.

The implication was clear, and as he spread his feet apart before her, Bulma wasted no time leaning forward to plunge her tongue between the cheeks of the God. Her tongue pressed up against his ass, ran around the hole and then pressed against it, with the harsh tastes that came with having her tongue tease at the cat-man's butthole fighting to disturb Bulma, though she did her best to get on with her job regardless. Beerus let out a sudden gasp of pleasure as his shaft began to harden, and as he opened his eyes once more he stared right at Vegeta with a grin on his face. Though the Prince felt another jolt of frustration run through him, he didn't say anything, instead opting to glance towards his wife, as best he could.

Beerus reached his hand back once more to slip it against the back of Bulma's head, and then pressed her against him with force, enough to prompt her to cry out as her hands grabbed for his hips, but Beerus didn't relent, he simply started to grind back against her, pushing against her lips, tongue and nose. 

"Well," Beerus began, "your job isn't quite done yet, but I'm so worked up that I think we'd better move on." He pulled Bulma back then, leaving her dazed for a moment before he helped her up to her feet, and then made sure that she was bent over, facing Vegeta as he aligned himself with her entrance and pushed inside. "Oh, my. You're quite wet. I didn't expect you to be so excited. Could it be that you enjoy cheating on your husband?" Beerus asked, and then thrust forward before Bulma had the chance to answer him. Buried to the base inside her, he began to fuck Vegeta's wife without pause, his gaze fixed on the Prince's face the entire time, while all Vegeta could do was stare at Bulma and hope that it would be over soon.

Moving with such force that his hips slapped against Bulma's ass each time he thrust inside her, Beerus reached his hands forward to hold onto Bulma's arms keeping them held back even as her body slumped forward, her face glazing over with pleasure a little more each time he bottomed out inside her. He had already made it clear to her just how much pleasure there was in choosing to lay with a God over a lowly Saiyan, but it seemed that she needed to be reminded. Lasting far longer than Vegeta could ever hope to, he brought Bulma to intense orgasm after intense orgasm, each one affirming the passion that she felt for the God a little more, and chipping away at the respect that she had for her husband. After all, what use was he if he couldn't measure up to Beerus?

Each climax that Bulma experienced pulled her closer to passing out from the pleasure, but Beerus made sure that she didn't quite run out of energy just yet—he wanted to have more fun with her, and, of course, there was the party to think about. It wouldn't be a good look if she were to sleep through the entire thing. There was a part of him that wanted to cum inside her, just to see what response Vegeta would have, but his goals were set on something grander. Once he'd had his fill, he pulled out of her and let Bulma drop to her knees, holding onto one of her arms if only to make sure that she didn't hurt herself on the way down, and then he ground his cock against her face, precum dribbling from the tip, though that paled in comparison to what was about to come.

Beerus slipped the head of his cock between Bulma's lips, then let out a starved cry of pleasure as he began to cum in her mouth. He wasn't looking at Vegeta anymore—his eyes were closed, and the pleasure was obvious on his face. He was doing everything that he could to rub in to the Prince just how much fun he was having defiling his wife, but Vegeta stood there, uselessly. Not being able to get a rise out of Vegeta made the moment a little less fun for Beerus, but so he pondered on what to do to pull frustration from the Prince. In the meanwhile, Bulma eagerly swallowed down the cum in her mouth—it wasn't obvious at that point whether she was even aware whose cock she was sucking anymore, at least until she slipped a hand up to Beerus' balls, gave them a gentle squeeze and declared that she 'loved sucking the God of Destruction's cock'.

Still not satisfied, Beerus pulled his cock out of her mouth. "Ah, is that so? Well, I have something you might like even more, then," and as he finished speaking, he looked right at Vegeta with a smirk on his lips and began to urinate into Bulma's mouth. The loud splashing of urine against her tongue was unmistakable, and even without looking down towards Bulma again, Vegeta knew what was happening, to say nothing of the smell that wafted towards him a moment later. To make matters worse, Bulma was drinking down the piss as if it were wine, letting it fill her mouth more than halfway before gulping it down with an obvious desperation to please the God before her. Vegeta was sickened, but he still loved her, and he didn't dare move.

"Well, that's that," Beerus muttered, wiping his cock against Bulma's face once he had no more piss left to give. "I don't know if she'll be able to clean herself up, especially given how weak on her knees she seems to be. It is impressive just how far someone can fall when they're exposed to something more worthy of their attention, isn't it, Prince? Help her clean up, would you?" Beerus asked though Vegeta knew it wasn't really a question, before stepping out of the shower and into the locker room to get dressed again.

Conflicted to his very core, Vegeta walked over towards his wife and reached up to turn the shower on before helping to clean her up. The entire time, even as he moved his hands across his wife's body, he couldn't help but feel as if he didn't truly know who she was anymore. In his eyes, Bulma had always been... stronger. In his eyes, he had always been stronger.

He sank deep into thought after that, and that state of deep thought carried over to the party itself, where Vegeta merely sat at one of the tables and stared into space while the party atmosphere built around him. Across the room, Bulma was doing her best to not flip out at Beerus, upset that he had taken things as far as he had in the shower, although she was equally embarrassed that she had fallen into such deviancy. Each time she saw him, she suppressed the need to chastise him, but eventually, she'd had enough, and walked up to the God before declaring her frustration.

"You didn't need to be as mean as you were... Vegeta doesn't deserve that. You're just being mean to him," she told Beerus, whilst making sure that none of the other guests around could hear what she was saying.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you don't think he needs to be knocked down a peg or two. I'm practically doing him a favour," Beerus replied, before returning to the food that he had been eating a moment ago.

"You need to be more careful. I know you think you're tough, but you can only push those Saiyans so far..." Bulma muttered. Beerus didn't even seem to acknowledge that comment, instead pulling a bottle of wine out from underneath the table.

"Here, a gift for you, seeing as you're going through the trouble of throwing a party and all," Beerus told her, offering her a smile as he held out the bottle for her. It was an unmarked glass bottle, coloured pink and so close to opaque that the liquid inside couldn't quite be discerned. Bulma took it into her hands.

"What is it?" she asked, unscrewing the cap before taking a sniff of it.

"The best wine in the universe. And don't you dare say that I don't ever show any affection for you humans." With that said and a grin to himself, Beerus turned his attention back to the food that he had been eating, though he kept some of his focus aside to watch the reaction that Bulma would have to the concoction once she had consumed it. It was, of course, not a wine, but Bulma couldn't tell the difference as she lifted the bottle and took a long sip from it, pausing only after she had finished to look around and check whether anyone had been watching her—it wasn't exactly a good look for her to be sipping straight from a bottle, after all.

"Wow! That's... a strong wine," Bulma muttered before her eyes suddenly widened. Beerus glanced towards her and grinned widely, slipping the last bit of food into his mouth as he moved to stand in front of her. Bulma quickly placed the bottle back onto the table, with the cap sitting beside it.

"That's..." she muttered.

"Not wine, yes. But I did mean what I said! This wasn't easy to procure, and it's only because I hold a certain... affection for humans," Beerus teased, moving around Bulma to run his hand against her behind, "that I went through the effort of finding it for you." Bulma's fears were confirmed the moment that she felt his touch against her butt. It was an aphrodisiac that she had been given—barely half a minute after drinking it and she was already turned on beyond belief, having to fight her instincts to not grab onto Beerus and demand that he fuck her right then and there.

She did resist, though. Stepped away from him and over towards the rest of the party guests in the hopes that Beerus might not be so willing to expose his sexual desires in front of the others, though she was foolish to believe that to be the case, as she learned when Beerus slipped right up behind her and returned his hand to her butt once more, glancing around at the crowd as he did. Vegeta sat off in the corner, not even really paying attention to what was happening, and for the time being, at least, Beerus seemed happy enough to not try to grab his attention.

Bulma, on the other hand, he was very fond of grabbing. After squeezing at her butt for a few moments more, he pulled her back against him and began to run his hands over her body, even as she shuddered against him, tried her best to push away. Resistance was futile, she knew, but she wouldn't have forgiven herself for not putting up a fight, especially given the way that he had treated her earlier on—as if she were little more than a piece of meat.

His hand slipped between her legs, with one of his fat fingers sliding along her pussy, already damp from arousal. Bulma flushed, threw back against him and tried to resist once more, but even the shocked faces of the onlookers couldn't pull her away from the deep arousal that she was feeling. It was enough to make her want to grind against those fingers, enough to make her want to push Beerus back against the table behind him and ride his cock until she was sore, but she did neither, she just stood there, waiting for him to decide what to do with her next.

"There we go. You see that things can be much more fun when you aren't acting like an awkward little child? Spread your legs open for me, now," he told her, and as her mind rushed towards thoughts of all the depraved (but enjoyable) things that he could be intending to do with her, Bulma did exactly as he asked, spreading her legs open wide before reaching one of her hands down to reach beneath his clothes.

"This is so humiliating. Why would you make me do this?" Bulma asked, her voice more of a whine than anything else, but Beerus merely smirked at her.

"What? Am I supposed to believe that you're not enjoying yourself? That I'm merely being a nuisance? Is that why your hand is on my cock?" he asked, giving a forceful throb of his member as she held it in her hand. Bulma was embarrassed beyond words, and it seemed like Vegeta had finally realised what was happening, though he didn't even try to leave this time, knowing that any attempt to do so would be rebuffed by the excited God. Beerus wasted no more time, quickly pulling the rest of his clothes off before lifting Bulma up and wrapping his arms tight around her body, ensuring that she both remained pressed against him and hoisted up in the air, and perhaps just as importantly, facing the crowd.

"If you want your cock, you'll have to reach down and line it up yourself," Beerus told her. Bulma, once more, wasn't sure how much of a choice she actually had in the matter, but given just how badly she wanted to be fucked, she wasn't about to put up a fuss. She pulled her dress up and her panties to the side, and then her hand reached down to align him with her entrance. She slipped herself onto him with an eager movement of her hips before she could change her mind, knowing that the moment she opened her eyes and looked upon the crowd of people surrounding them, she would immediately regret doing what she had just done.

As it turned out, she ended up being too focused on pleasure to be able to regret much of anything. Beerus immediately slammed his hips up into her and began a rough and forceful rhythm, with the eventual opening of Bulma's eyes being consecutive with them rolling back, her mouth opening up and her tongue lolling out of it. It only took a few moments of this forceful, rough pounding for Bulma's first orgasm to rock through her. Her pussy practically exploded, sending a volley of squirt onto the grass in front of her, and it was only when she recovered from that orgasm that she realised what she had done and the embarrassment set in. She raised her hands to her face and held them over it, hoping pointlessly that none of those watching would remember what they had seen her do—she felt like such a whore.

Android 18 stood in the crowd and gave a glance over towards Vegeta. Despite the problems between the two in the past, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. She glanced down at Krillin, then over towards Bulma, and as she pondered the look of pleasure on Bulma's face, 18 couldn't help but question when the last time that she had been on the receiving end of such pleasure was. Had she ever? Sex with Krillin was fine, but, it was never so good that she struggled to collect herself afterwards.

In her seat, she slipped a hand between her own legs and gave in to the urges she was feeling, albeit only some of them—quickly, those urges became a little stronger, had her wanting to crawl across the floor and lick Beerus' feet until he allowed her to feel the pleasure that Bulma was feeling right now, but she didn't give in to those ones. She plunged her fingers into her pussy and tried to match the rhythm that Beerus was fucking Bulma with, but she knew that her digits alone would never compare.

If Bulma had been in her position, she probably would have felt the same, but it was a lot harder to see that silver lining when she had Beerus' cock knocking up against her womb, each motion reminding her just how much of a slut she had been to give in to the pleasure in the first place. Perhaps the weirdest part of the experience for Bulma was that as time went on, she felt less and less ashamed of herself for that fact—not that she didn't think that she was a slut, she definitely did, but the idea that she could be turned into a slut by a being so powerful excited her in ways she couldn't put into words, mostly because she couldn't put anything into words—all intelligent thought was being scrambled by deep thrust after deep thrust, each pushing her ever-closer to another mind-shattering orgasm.

Beerus stopped briefly, pulled himself out of Bulma and left her close to climax. She tried to grind down against him but couldn't quite reach him. Beerus soon settled her down against the ground and took his place above her, lining his cock up with her once more, but not pushing inside. With the head, he teased at her drenched opening, making it seem as if he was going to push inside before quickly pulling back again—each time, Bulma whined out in protest.

"Please, just fuck me!" Bulma cried, prompting a grin from the God. That was what he had been waiting for. Without pause, he slammed deep into her and gave her the orgasm that she had been craving, and then he went a little further. It didn't take him long to reach his own orgasm, and unlike the last time he didn't pull out of her—there was no way that he could get her pregnant given the differences in their DNA, but it was nonetheless incredibly embarrassing for Bulma to have him fill her womb up with cum... something that only her husband should have the right to do. And she revelled in it.

When he pulled out, Bulma collapsed onto the ground, unable to support even a kneeling position. Beerus' cum dribbled from her, and as he moved to his feet he caught Android 18's gaze, recognising in the glance the same impression that he had gotten from Bulma when he had first laid eyes on her: she, like Bulma, wanted to be shown true pleasure, but that would have to wait for another time. After giving Bulma a playful swat on the behind, he returned to his table and ordered some more food, leaving the party to recover from the show that he had just given them.


End file.
